


Eight Days of Breeding: Dawn of Day Two

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Eight Days of Breeding [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji contemplates his nature as Zolo's alpha
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Eight Days of Breeding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Eight Days of Breeding: Dawn of Day Two

**Sanji ran his fingertip around the plug in Zolo’s ass.** Truth is, they had known about Zolo’s heat for weeks now. It started with the rise of the new moon. When they sky was dark and the Grand Line silent. Sanji had confronted Luffy- _ cornered  _ him more or less-and asked him about it. 

“What should we do?” he snarled, hating the way the word “we” caught in his throat. “Any day now and it will be all he can think about.”

“Who knows?” Luffy smiled at him, that ridiculous cheeky grin, and clapped his hands together. “Does that mean we get more food too?”

Sanji smacked him.

_ “‘Who knows?!’ _ I’ll tell you who knows: me! What the hell are we supposed to do?” his hands flew to his hair. “I can’t stand it! The thought alone its--”

“Sanji.” Luffy said, “For now we take care of him and let him make his own decision.”

Sanji wanted to scream. He wanted to jump off the boat and into the icy water below. He wanted to swim until the ocean turned black and he was crushed beneath its weight. Every single nerve in his body wanted to fight Luffy. His fingertips itched with the need to bite and scratch until Luffy backed down and stayed away from  _ his  _ omega. Sanji fell into a squat, babbling to himself under his breath, he couldn’t do that. He knew he couldn’t do that. One: because Luffy could easily kill him. Two: because it wasn’t what Zolo wanted. 

Daring to look at Luffy, Sanji could see the same battle being waged behind his Captain’s eyes. Luffy clenched his fist and turned his back to Sanji.

“Just… take care of him alright?”

“Yeah,” Sanji stood, “yeah okay.”

The knowledge that his omega was going into heat soon sparked something in him. A desire to nurture and protect, he could hardly keep himself from lashing out at anyone who got too close. Sanji made sure that Zolo ate as much as he wanted, and gave him non-alcoholic booze as a bonus. He asked Luffy if they should mention to Zolo about using condoms, but the omega didn’t seem aware that his heat was nearing. Luffy said that there was a medicine that could terminate a pregnancy if the Swordsman decided he didn’t want the child. Roronoa never struck him as the type that wanted kids, but there was always a chance he did, so Sanji let the subject drop. He knew he wasn’t carrying anything himself, but he couldn’t vouch for the others. Sanji figured he would just have to accept that Luffy would never put Zolo in harm’s way, but it was hard. 

In his spare time Sanji would curl up in Zolo’s nest and his bed sheets. Oftentimes he would strip so that he was only wearing his pants and nothing else. Lying in the nest was more effective when he had just gotten out of the bath. That way his smell would be more permanent. If Luffy was there before him, Sanji would go find Roronoa instead and offer him a sugary snack. 

Sanji sighed, running his hands up Zolo’s back. His omega was tired, he could tell, but there was still the rest of the week-and possibly more-to mate. In his head he felt guilty for thinking such things but… Sanji hoped to high hell that the baby Roronoa sired was his. It wasn’t fair of him to wish ill upon his Captain. If anything Luffy could banish him from the room until Zolo’s heat was over if he so wished. But Luffy was caring, he considered Zolo’s thoughts and feelings, and Sanji hated that.

He hated that he couldn’t do that for himself. All he cared about was being the only one that Roronoa turned to during his heat.  _ He  _ wanted to be the one that asked Roronoa what he wanted. To be the one that coddled and cared for him, who was gentle and tender during sex. 

It was quite simple, this feeling, Sanji was afraid. He was jealous and angry and terrified that Luffy would take Zolo away from him. Sanji blinked and maneuvered to look out the window above their heads. It was dawn, how long had he been laying here with Roronoa? Whatever the time, he knew that soon his own instincts would ruin the tranquility they possessed. So he sat on Roronoa and peppered his face with kisses. Watching as his omega squinted against the morning light.

“What are you doing?” he groaned.

“Waiting for you.” Sanji whispered, kissing him again. Relishing the sensation of Zolo’s dried lips on his own. “I want to enjoy this before I lose myself.”

“What the hell are you--” Roronoa moaned, his face heating up in an instant. Blood rushing to his cheeks, all the way to his collarbone. Sanji bowed down, sucking on his nipples, slobbering and drooling all over his lover.

"I wanna be gentle too." he mumbled, breathless, as he sank lower. Swatting the bed sheets away with a growl. Head screaming at him to bite down on the luscious skin beneath his shaking hands. Every single fiber of his being was trembling. His hands clammy with sweat as he frantically grabbed and fondled Roronoa. Zolo was  _ his  _ omega,  _ his  _ mate,  _ his  _ everything! He didn’t want to share.

Sanji was never going to share. Without a warning he threw Roronoa onto his stomach. Slamming his shoulders into the floor. Zolo cried out in pain.

“Stop! Stop!” 

Sanji ignored him, drool from his open mouth dripped onto Zolo’s exposed nape. Sanji leaned in and growled, his nails biting into Zolo’s flesh. Sniffing his nape, sweet and salty ocean brine filled the air. Roronoa screamed something, but Sanji wasn’t listening.

If only he could just get closer… to… 

_ “Sanji!” _

He slammed his mouth shut. Teeth smacking together with a sick clack. Zolo tore away from him. Scrambling to wrap himself with bedsheets. Sanji blinked and sat back on his heels. Stunned silence hung heavy on his shoulders. Oh god the  _ taste!  _ It was sublime,  _ he  _ was sublime! Sanji clamped his hands over his mouth.

What the hell was happening to him? He’d never been like this! He never wanted to be like this! Zolo’s chest heaved with each terrified gasp. He was grabbing at the back of his neck, as if to make sure Sanji hadn’t bit him. 

There was blood underneath his nails. Sanji, horrified, didn’t know what to say.

“I--”

“Shut up.” Roronoa spat, “how  _ dare  _ you?”

Sanji shook his head, grasping at words to say.

“I don’t… what?” 

Zolo squinted at him and sighed. Seeming to forget what just happened. At the mercy of his body he didn’t have the luxury to stay mad at Sanji. He was sweating profusely, gingerly crawling into Sanji’s lap. They were both incoherent, hardly able to move their mouths to create sound. Roronoa kissed him, Sanji was acutely aware of the way Zolo tensed under his touch. 

“Sorry… sorry…” he mumbled against Roronoa’s neck. “Didn’t mean it.”

Roronoa didn’t respond he went limp and breathed out a blissful moan. Sanji ran his hands along his omega’s back and ass. Feeling the slick flood out onto his fingers. The plug he had left inside Roronoa was covered in syrupy fluid. Sanji pushed and prodded the toy, rubbing it against Zolo’s ass in such a way that caused him to quiver and shake. More and more pheromones, that delicious smell that was unique to Zolo, filled the room. Thick in his chest, Sanji’s mouth was heavy with saliva. Gently he guided Roronoa to lay on his back. 

The omega trembled and whimpered, fear-raised goosebumps lined his skin. Sanji kneaded and touched his bruised thighs. He’d been too rough, too harsh, and it had caused his omega to fear him. Frowning he left butterfly kisses all along Zolo’s chest and stomach. Working the plug free from Roronoa’s ass and gathering the semen and other fluid that seeped out from behind it. Pushing it back inside with his thumb. Roronoa threw an arm over his face, gasping and groaning from the heat. 

Sanji fingered Zolo for a bit, making sure there would be no pain. Judging from the squirming and whining that his movements caused, that wouldn’t be a problem. He sat up, pumped his cock, and pushed inside. Roronoa cried out, grabbing Sanji’s arms. As soon as the tight, warm, wet heat consumed him Sanji lost it.

Fucking and rolling his hips, hanging tight to his consciousness in order to truly appreciate the sounds Roronoa was making. That delicious expression, completely lost to himself, as Sanji pumped him full of cum.

“Have my children.” Sanji rasped, “have them.”

Zolo wailed, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he came. Sanji groaned, wrapping Zolo in his arms and letting his weight fall on top of the omega. Comforted by the warmth of his and Roronoa’s love, he nuzzled his lover’s neck. Kissing the collarbone and down Zolo’s check.

“Sorry,” he yawned, “I’m sorry.”

Zolo rested his hand in Sanji’s sweaty hair, his chest was shaking. Was he crying?

_ Damn it!  _ Sanji kicked himself, how could he do this?

“Heh,” Zolo chuckled and Sanji sighed in relief, but… why was he laughing? “Dumbass,  _ don’t  _ do it again.”

Sanji yawned and shrugged, it still didn’t make sense but whatever. As long as Zolo still accepted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for taking so long, I kept coming back to the idea and then leaving it alone for days. In the end I went with something more laden with story/background and less smut. Next will probably be a spit-roast or Luffy centered chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
